


Waiting in the rain

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt for PC Andy/Owen with hostility, double drabble, 200 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them for some fun - and obviously I'm not making any money here

Andy was standing in the downpour of rain and got angrier by the minute. Why did he have to stand out here and keep people off the building? He was well aware of all the strange things that were going on in Cardiff – after all it was him who had called Torchwood to the crime scene. But no, they had to treat him like a kid, like he couldn’t handle it.

By the time they finally left the building, he was fuming with anger. Owen came out last and without giving it a second thought, Andy slammed him into the nearest wall. “What the hell were you thinking, leaving me out here yet again?” he yelled at Owen.

Instead of answering, Owen grabbed Andy’s shoulders and with one swift movement he reversed their positions – now it was Owen pressing Andy to the wall. Andy wanted to protest, but Owen smashed their lips together in an angry, passionate kiss. Immediately he was kissing back, fighting for dominance with his lover. With every second, his anger melted away more and it was gone completely when Owen whispered in his ear “Don’t want you to get hurt, stupid twat” before kissing him again.


End file.
